


Golden Deer Agents

by Okami01



Series: Hilclaude week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Hilclaude Week (Fire Emblem), Multi, Pining, Secret Crush, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Hilda, Claude and the rest of the Golden Deer work as a sort of secret agent mercenary guild. Working while having a crush on Claude makes the job both more and less easy.  Prompt - Spies
Relationships: Golden Deer Students & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Series: Hilclaude week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Golden Deer Agents

____  
“Another great day for the Golden Deer, wouldn’t you say?” 

Claude smirks from the inside of the car. Another successful getaway.

“Ugh, but at what cost?” Hilda says slumping backward in the chair. The work that they did was exciting, it paid well. She could trust her partners. But let it be known that it was a lot of work. 

“Not a big cost for us… but for the people that we captured, I’m sure they’re upset.”

"Why does anyone even bother running? They’re never fast enough and I hate chasing them."

Claude laughs. “Well, that could be because I usually shoot them before they can get away.”

Ignatz shoots him a worried look. 

“ I didn’t kill anyone,” Claude says waving his hand. 

" We wouldn't have gotten our money if he had," Hilda states with a shrug. Probably what Claude is thinking. The people that they captured weren't exactly good people anyway. 

Claude sort of ignores her. Probably because Ignatz is going to jump out the window if he doesn't.   
“I don’t know when people are going to learn to stop fighting Hilda. If fighting someone with an axe hasn't already been outlawed it definitely should now.

“Claude," she sighs as she has many times before. "That was one time. And we were in the medieval room in a museum. I had to do something.”

“You had to break that guy's arm in two places?” 

“I think so, yeah.”

Lorenz grumbles. “Can you guys please recount your war stories later. We’re getting a phone call.”

The screen buzzes in the limo. It’s Rhea, the woman that they’re doing some of their most recent jobs for. Claude and his Organization known as the Golden Deer Alliance acquire information. To a lot of people, they seemed like they were only thieves. Using their talents to do something in this world that no one else could make sense of. 

The Blue Lions, Black Eagles, and Ashen Wolves were all mob gangs. Or something like it. Claude knew that The Black Eagles hated the church. The Blue Lions had a history with them. The Ashen Wolves sort of did their own thing from the sidelines. Who could blame them really? Hilda wouldn't ever want to be involved in any of that. 

Thankfully, Claude didn't directly oppose them. B  
He didn't actively support them either. 

He had his own plans. His own mysteries behind him. Just sort of showing up and then disappearing the next. He wanted to make the world a better place. Hilda believed him for some reason. Claude was charismatic. He was easy to believe… But there was also something else that she couldn't quite place. 

She looks over at him now, lounging and smiling in the limos dim fluorescent light. Ridiculously handsome as always. 

Though hearing Rhea over the voice call talking about how she needed them to infiltrate some fancy rich guy's house and steal his stuff, Hilda's shoulders slump. 

The call ends. 

" We have to go to a party but I can't even enjoy it if we're working," Hilda groans.

" Well with all the money that Rhea gives us. We'll be able to afford to party." Claude smiles. Even in the low light, his eyes and his smile are electrifying. 

It's almost annoying. 

She agrees. So does everyone else. Because things haven't ever gone wrong before. Thought that's usually what people say right before things go wrong.

" Here's what we'll do," Claude starts laying out the plan.

Ignatz is going to infiltrate the security system. Raphael is going with him just in case there's trouble. 

Everyone else is going to try to blend in and then we'll steal the thing. It's a party after all. Shouldn't be hard to get in."

Ignatz makes forged invitations.

It seems like the plan is going to go well.

____

It's such a beautiful party. Everyone in their pretty dresses and stunning jewelry. Even if they were here to steal something. It didn't mean they couldn't have fun. 

Hilda danced. Watching Lysithea eat pastries in what she thought was a secret way. Which was ok. No one was going to suspect a cute girl eating pastries of anything suspicious. 

Her other partners danced and mingled naturally. Some more naturally than others. Lorenz seemed fine. Happy to be here and at least with some home training as it was. Leonie, not as much. Hilda thinks she might have been better off with Raphael and Ignatz. 

All they needed to do was find one creepy old man with one briefcase, containing information that Rhea needed for some reason. Easy. Mostly easy.

Hilda saw Claude on the other side of the room, smiling and charming people as easy as he breathed. She didn't pay much attention to him. Trying to pull off a plan of her own. When she looked into his eyes, briefly, she could tell he was scheming something.

She danced with countless strangers, let them buy her drinks she didn't drink. And food she couldn't really savor because she was busy. When this was all over she wanted Claude to buy her a big steak. 

The amount of work she did for that man. 

" Well you're certainly beautiful," another man cooed in her ear and it took way to much effort not to be annoyed.   
" Whose guest are you?"

" Ah, thank you," Hilda says batting her eyelashes. She thinks this is the guy. And as she puts her hand somewhere that she doesn't want to put it, she thinks it's been too much work already. 

" Aha, thank you. You're so kind… I don't usually hear that. But I'd rather hear more about you."

She'd rather be drinking champagne and eating hors devours but that isn't going to happen, unfortunately. 

He starts to ramble. She stops listening.   
" I'm kind of tired of dancing... Maybe you could take me somewhere where we could relax."

She hates how easily she can say the words when she thinks about Claude. Or maybe it's a good thing. Every good actress needs inspiration. But if this old fool is convinced somehow that it'll be worth it.

He is. 

At least this will all be over soon. 

Because she'd rather not have this sleazy guy with his hands all over her. 

The briefcase sits on the desk. They're on his bed. How stupid of him to just leave it there? Though it made the job easier. It would be easier if she wasn't on her back. 

She nearly gags, magic isn't her strong suit. Neither were posions, but she had to do something to keep anything else from happening soon.

She hears Claude mutter something in her earpiece.   
Everything goes dark. There's an explosion. Something warm. She doesn't know why exactly, but she uses the distraction. 

The target starts to speak." Oh don't worry, honey it'll be fi-" 

She kicks him in the head. 

" Sorry," Hilda mutters. " Can't take any more of that."

She grabs the briefcase and breaks for the door. It's locked from the inside and she can't tell if the sleazy guy locked them inside or if there's something wrong.

Ignatz's voice crackles through her earpiece. " Something happened."

"It sure did," Hilda grumbles. 

" I think they're onto us. We were trying to hack into the building's security and this happened."

" Can you fix it," Claude asks.

" Yes… maybe I think," Ignatz says. 

" Of course we can!" Raphael yells. 

Lorenz shushes him. 

Hilda groans. She scans the room briefly. She'd already carefully looked around when she first came in. To see if there was anything she could use a makeshift weapon. 

The window. She brakes the glass plane with the briefcase. 

" There better be something really important in here and she better pay really well," Hilda snaps. 

There's a balcony. Some guards are coming down the hall. 

Hilda starts climbing up the roof. 

" Everybody safe?" Claude's voice rings in her ear. She's climbing up the side of a building with alarm sounds blaring. 

She has to put the briefcase in her mouth.

" You're making me work Mr. Leader Man," Hilda whispers as angrily as she can.

" Well, at least our Queen is ok."

Hilda hoists herself up top. Smiles ridiculously.   
" Flattery will get you…. places actually…" She says, grateful to be on the roof and not climbing anymore.

" Ok," Hilda sighs. " Are you all out?"

Claude's standing on the rooftop. His suit jacket blows in the breeze. 

There are five guys in tacky looking tuxedo jackets on the ground. 

But he walks over, smiles and waves at her like they're on the beach. 

" Well at least I wasn't the only one having a time." She shoves the briefcase into his hands. 

" Come on…. What were you even doing up here?"

Claude walks to the other side of the roof. " I saw the guy was here and I figured I'd swing by and get the stuff.

He pats the briefcase and smiles. " Good job, you were a step ahead. 

" I'd rather not be." She walks towards the edge of the mansion.

Claude pulls out a hook and attaches it to the other side.

She holds on to him. And then thankfully, away they go.

___  
It's easy to forget that people are trying to kill them when Hilda's wearing a ballroom dress flying through the sky.

The rope servers and they start to fall. Normally, she thinks, with anyone else, she'd be kind of nervous. 

Claude pulls out another grappling hook from somewhere. It latches to a building and he grits his teeth as she changes direction. Bullets hit the pavement and Claude smirks.   
" I wonder where they're shooting at."

And she laughs. They all need to do something else for fun. 

" Hold the rope," he asks. And she does, annoyed as she is to have to support their weight.   
Claude takes out his gun and fires it with frightening accuracy for someone swinging in midair.  
Someone, one of the guards curses. And yells out in pain.

" That's how you shoot at people," he sighs. 

Claude and Hilda hit the pavement. Soft and horribly expensive fabric scraps on the ground. 

Claude's already up somehow and Hilda manages to scramble and get her footing. He grabs her hand and they run. 

They're being shot at again 

" Ruining a good party over something like this… I hope whatever is in here is really important."   
Claude says.

Hilda nods. Her dress was certainly nice while it lasted. Her knees are scuffed and her back hurts but she's fine. Claude's lost his suit jacket which is a shame because it was also nice but he looks hot like that too which has nothing to do with anything going on right now. They duck in an alleyway. Alarms are blaring. The last thing they need is the law enforcement one their tails as well.

Lorenz's voice crackles through the voice feed. 

" Where are the two of you?!"

" Oh you, know TealoverTealover32 we're just going on a stroll through the town." He winks at Hilda and she giggles. They really do need to find something else to do for fun.

Lorenz makes an exasperated sigh. 

They're running again when Ignatz's voice pipes in, trying to guide them down streets that aren't crowded or hampered with people trying to kill them.  
But it's nice in a weird way.   
"One of these days," We're going to figure everything out," Claude says as they run.

Hilda thinks they will. One day, maybe she'll ask him to do something with her that doesn't involve running through the streets and shooting people. She's heard going to the movies is pretty popular. 

____

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hilclaude week! Thanks for reading! (: 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
